


Dark Blue

by magicnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jack's Mannequin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicnarry/pseuds/magicnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of this prompt: “we live in adjacent apartments and the walls are really thin, so I hear you sing every morning in the shower at 6:30 and you’re actually really good and I stand next to the wall and sing the next lyric just to see what would happen”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It has been posted to [Tumblr](http://magicnarry.tumblr.com/post/124183595249/so-i-found-this-prompt-and-immediately-thought) , I just thought I'd have this on here as well!
> 
> Thank you [Rebekka](http://rebekkita.tumblr.com/) for all your help!

At 6:30 every morning Niall gets up to take a shower, and every morning his next door neighbour is already singing in his shower on the other side of the wall. Niall figures their flats are mirrored or something, it seems likely in their building.

His neighbour is actually rather talented, and early morning showers has quickly become Niall's favourite thing.

They meet in the stairs sometimes, always giving each other little smiles and passed “hey”s, but never anything more. He doesn't think the other man realizes that Niall can hear him sing every morning.

Niall is quite taken by him if he's being honest. He's got long, brown, curly hair that frames his face perfectly, and piercing green eyes. His face is pretty much perfection. It keeps Niall up at night, imagining what it might feel like to kiss those plump, rosy lips of his. He is also quite tall, and always wearing black skinny jeans with some ridiculous shirt that Niall secretly wants to steal.

He stares at himself in the mirror, playing around with his blonde hair. It's 6:25 am and at any minute now the brunette will start his daily concert routine.

Niall finds himself wondering what he will sing today. It always differs.  
He turns on the shower, letting the water warm up before stepping inside.  
It's only a minute or so before the familiar sound of the brunette singing is filling Niall's head.

_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck/I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so_

It's a song he knows well, one of Niall's favourites actually. Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. It's been a while since he last heard it.

_I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come/Pick us up off the floor/What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Niall finds himself quietly humming along. The song is so catchy, he can't help it.

_Slow down... this night's a perfect shade of/Dark blue, dark blue/Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you/I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue/Just dark blue_

What if Niall were to sing the next verse? What would happen then? Would he scare the man from singing in the shower for the foreseeable future, now that he knows he has an audience? Or could this actually help them getting to know one another?

Niall had wanted to get to know the brunette since he moved in, but he never managed to get his shit together and just talk to him. Perhaps this is his chance?

There is only one way to find out. He starts singing without thinking about it.

_This flood, this flood is slowly rising up swallowing the ground/Beneath my feet, tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so/  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up, sun is sinking down/And now all I can see are the planets in a row/Suggesting it's best that I slow down/This night's a perfect shade of_

The silence is ringing in Niall's ears, the man on the other side of the wall had been quiet since Niall had started singing. Niall is sure he has fucked it up now, this was a bad idea. He is about to leave the bathroom when he hears the first line of the chorus.

_Dark blue, dark blue_

Niall joins in, and they sing the rest of the chorus together.

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you/I said the world could be burning, burning down/Dark blue, dark blue/Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you/I said the world could be burning dark blue_

While getting dressed and doing his hair, Niall can't stop grinning. He is still grinning when he goes to leave his flat and finds his neighbour standing just outside of his door.

“Uh, I'm Harry, your next door neighbour... We just sang together?” he says, the shyness clear in both voice and body language. He is mostly looking down at his feet.

“I'm Niall” he laughs a little, beaming at the brunette. Harry looks up then, clearly relaxing under the other man's friendliness.

“Wanna grab some breakfast?” Harry asks, a little more confident now.

“Sure! Just let me grab me jacket!” He walks back in to grab the jacket and takes the moment to do a silent fist pump. This is gonna be the start of something special, he can feel it in his bones. 

He walks back out to Harry, grinning brightly at him. Harry grins back with an irresistible spark in his eyes that makes Niall blush slightly and then they leave Niall's flat together.


End file.
